Love and Victorian Values
by belated eloquence
Summary: It can be hard to grow up in the Victorian age as part of the Southern gentry. Everything is defined for from day one. Any deviation from these rules is looked down upon with the harshest criticism. When Annabeth Chase runs into Percy Jackson, she finally finds someone who is brave enough to challenge the values and awakens her secret heart. Falling in love though is costly luxury.


****So this is completely unlike my other works, but after reading some short stories and novels from this era, I felt inspired to write this. I don't really know how to explain it. I know this might be a little long for a traditional one-shot, but I broke it into six sections, so hopefully that will make it easier to read.

I do not own any of the characters used in this story, except those without names, Rick Riordan owns the rest. The characters are a bit OOC, but I have tried to keep them as true to their core principles as I could.

All comments and criticisms accepted. I hope you all enjoy this, and let me know what you think! This story if for you.

* * *

**I.**

Annabeth stared at her motionless reflection in the mirror. She had to stand perfectly still and straight while a servant tied up the back of her dress. As she stared she tried to detect any differences in her appearance. She had just recently reached the age where she was no longer considered a child. However, Annabeth feared she was stuck with the same face. She had the same blonde hair and grey eyes that she had always had. Perhaps the only thing that changed was the new dress her father had bought for her. It was an expensive gown designed to show off Annabeth's beauty and high economic class. Two things very important to demonstrate on her first night out as marriageable young lady. As soon as the servant was done with her dress Annabeth made her way downstairs to the foyer where her father awaited her.

Frederick Chase could be described as a handsome man dressed in his evening attire. He was tall with a similar shock of blonde as Annabeth's. Like many men in Virginia he had a family fortune accumulated from tobacco. Though his studies at Harvard in the North brought him away from the trade, his wealth was still more than what most men dreamed of. A fact he was keen to remember and was meticulous about never letting any man cheat him. This night was as important to him as it was to his daughter. Not only were dinner parties excellent for making business connections, but also showing off one's children. He could not let just any slouch marry his daughter.

"You're as lovely as your mother was," Frederick complemented his daughter on her arrival. His smile was big and his chin was up. Annabeth was definitely something to be proud of.

Annabeth dipped her head graciously. "Thank you. Shall we be going then?"

"Of course." Frederick took his daughter by the arm and led her outside. A coach was waiting there for them. It would carry them to the Grace Plantation. The largest estate around and the location of one of the most reputable parties of the year. The Chases were of course invited along with any other family of class.

The Grace Plantation had a long drive lined with trees strung with lanterns for the special occasion. It was surrounded by fields and fields of Virginia's finest cash crops. It took twenty minutes after crossing the property line before the grand mansion was reached. The mansion was a great, white building standing four stories high. The front was lined by large, thick columns that emanated the power and wealth of their owner. As a building, Annabeth thought it was a work of art. As a home she thought it was too ostentatious. She was certain half of its rooms were never used, but there was still a team of servants that kept the richly decorated interior spotless every second of the day as if it was in danger of mud.

Annabeth stepped out of the coach and was immediately swept into a storm of people. Servants were constantly checking on her and guiding her through the giant rooms of the house. Other guests wouldn't stop introducing themselves and trying to shake hands with her father. To Annabeth there was no one of interest anywhere and faces were forgotten as soon as they appeared. She was prepared for this of course. There was reason she was sent to one of the finest finishing schools in Virginia. She only wished her first showing didn't have to be such a grand party. It was like a pass or fail course, no exceptions. Even the dinner was not a break. Annabeth was only able to catch her breath after she managed to excuse herself to the ballroom and a dance was already in progress. Her rest was only ephemeral though.

A young gentleman dressed in a fine suit spotted her standing alone and it would have been improper for a Southern man to leave a lady alone in such a fashion. Annabeth did her best not to be annoyed when he approached her. He was respectful enough and not terribly bad looking either. He had black, tousled hair on top of a face that no longer held the rounded features of boyhood. He greeted her with a charming smile that was reflected in his green eyes.

"I do not believe we've been introduced. I am Perseus Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase, pleasure to meet you." Perseus looked at her in a different light at the mention of her name. Without a doubt he had heard of the Chase family, though she hadn't heard of his. Or more so she wasn't sure of his. Annabeth knew of two different Jackson lines. One was tolerable, but the other deserved a wide berth. She didn't think either of the families would find themselves of the Graces. Perhaps he belonged to a third line.

Perseus glanced at the dancers, then back to Annabeth. "Not a dancer?"

"I can dance as well as the next person. I just came in a little late for this one."

"Wonderful," he grinned. "This dance is ending. Will you be my partner for the next?" Perseus held out his open palm and Annabeth just stared back at it, caught off guard. Sure enough though the piano came to a stop and the dancers were rearranging themselves. Some stayed on the floor looking for another partner, others left to refresh themselves in the parlor. Annabeth looked over her would be partner once more. He was dressed in a fine suit. He couldn't have been from the second line of Jacksons. She decided he was harmless enough and took his hand. He led her to the center of the ballroom just as the piano started up again. Annabeth was instantly grateful it was a song she knew.

Perseus was not the best dance partner Annabeth could have found. He was constantly having to focus on his feet and making sure he stepped in the right order. The dance reminded Annabeth of her lessons, except Annabeth was no longer frustrated with the steps. She now understood how her instructor felt, though Annabeth restrained herself from barking out corrections. It was sweet how hard Perseus was trying to be a decent partner. Still, Annabeth could not help the confident smirk from finding its form on her lips. Perseus noticed and he knitted his eyebrows together.

"What is it?"

"You seem to be having trouble. The steps are really quite simple," Annabeth answered honestly. She knew she should have been careful about being rude to someone she just met. Sometimes though, she thought, southern men needed helpful reminders that they were still just men.

"I apologize, Miss Chase. I'm not really listening to the music. Allow me moment." Perseus grin grew playful and it made Annabeth wary. She was not expecting his reaction at all. She was completely unprepared for what he was planning to do.

Perseus began to move with much more grace and vigor, like he was a skilled dancer all along. His head was cocked slightly to one side and the grin on his face had far from faded. Annabeth began to have trouble keeping up with her dance partner as he led her across the floor. She was confused at first as to why, but then she soon realized Perseus was creating his own steps. His core movements were all part of the proper dance, but he added little things here and there. She gave him credit that it was all in time with the music, although she'd never admit that to him. Annabeth was upset she was no longer the one with the upper hand and his little improvisations were throwing her off. It was all wrong. This was not how the dance went. Annabeth's smirk was soon replaced by a scowl.

"What are you doing?" she demanded in a low voice.

Perseus chuckled to himself. "Oh, have a little fun!" Annabeth was seriously reconsidering her earlier analysis of her dance partner. He was troublesome and annoying.

"I do not find this fun." Perseus' expression turned to one of mock seriousness. He moved his hand from her waist to slide around to her back. Annabeth could feel his fingers trace up her spine.

"Ah, yes. There is the pole in your back." Annabeth grabbed his hand and immediately returned his hand to its proper position, enraged at his jest. She would have left all together, but it would have caused a scene in the middle of the dance.

"Do you not know how to behave yourself?"

"I apologize, Miss Chase, I did not mean to upset you," Perseus said sincerely. The humor was gone from his green eyes. Despite his sincerity, Annabeth was in no mood to accept his apology. Such a show of disrespect couldn't be repaired with a few uttered words.

"Truly your charm is gilded," Annabeth hissed. Her dance partner looked like he wanted to say something more, but he kept his mouth shut tightly. He knew he had overstepped his bounds. There was no point in trying to apologize again if she wouldn't hear it. Instead he just shook his head silently at her. Though even silent he couldn't make the situation better. Annabeth perceived, through narrow eyes, his head shaking as further insult, like some childhood maid tutting her for being disobedient. "What are you shaking your head at?"

"I just don't think you should be blaming me for you only seeing what you wanted to see. I have not tricked you, you have tricked yourself." Perseus' earlier friendliness was slowly withering away. But was it because of Annabeth's doing or did he stop acting? The lady would never concede the former, though she supposed it held more truth.

"Tricked, no, but you have trapped me. Here, on this dance floor. You know very well I cannot simply walk away."

"Oh, yes. Proper society would look down upon that." His words dripped with resentment and disgust. Annabeth got the feeling his emotions weren't directed at her, only his words. She found it curious to think someone would hold disdain for _proper society_ and yet be present at such a big event as this. For a short lived moment her irritation turned to interest. Perhaps he wasn't really being rude, he was angry and bitter at- what? Annabeth was suddenly struck with some fear. She had no idea how liberally Mr. Jackson partook of the wine at dinner. However, that train of thought was abandoned when the music finally came to an end.

Perseus led her off the dance floor as any other gentleman would do. He was rushed slightly by her, who suddenly remembered how much she wanted to get away from him. Annabeth was slightly self-conscious as they exited the ballroom. She was worried what people might think of the short spectacle Mr. Jackson made on the dance floor and if anyone noticed her hastened behavior. Thankfully most people were not watching them. The few people who did look their way only gave polite smiles as anyone would do. She only calmed when they got an appropriate distance away to part from one another.

"Miss Chase, I know I upset you," Perseus began to apologize. However, he was quickly interrupted by another person entreating for Annabeth's attention. To his disappointment and her relief it was somebody that took priority over Mr. Jackson.

"Annabeth, we must be leaving," Frederick Chase called from the foyer. He was standing with a group of other gentlemen and ladies putting on hats and wrapping themselves in shawls. From his vantage point he couldn't see whom his daughter was talking with, only her. She turned to him to show she acknowledged what he said with a smile and a nod.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jackson. I hate to leave so abruptly, but I have to go. Thank you for the dance." Annabeth added the last part out of formality. She then turned quickly not giving him the chance to say anything more.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Chase. I hope you have a good night," Perseus called after her. He watched her retreating form until she disappeared through the large front door. When he returned his attention to the masses of people around him, he found he could no longer find the desire to be around them that had first brought him to the party. He quickly called for a carriage to take him home.

* * *

**II.**

Frederick sat in his study, reading through the day's newspaper, although his mind was not focused on the words in front of him. His thoughts were on last night's party. Not only did he have a good time chatting and drinking with friends, he made two new clients with which to do business. However, he considered this a small success compared to his daughter's performance last night. Frederick had received many compliments for his daughter from his friends. She proved to be everything she was brought up to be. As a father he was more than happy.

"Excuse me, Mr. Chase?" A servant poked her head through the door. Frederick put his newspaper down on his desk and looked up, trying to not seem too annoyed. "There's a Mr. Jackson at the door, requesting to speak with you."

"Mr. Jackson?" Frederick didn't recognize the name immediately. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Very well, I will be right there." Frederick rose from his seat and the servant scurried off to attend to her other duties. As he was walking to the front door, Frederick pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. He didn't appreciate unannounced visits from strangers, but if happened to be close to lunch he would feel obligated to offer some food to his guest. Luckily for him, it was just a little too early in the afternoon to be pulling out the china. The cook wouldn't even have anything prepared for another hour or so.

At the door Frederick was more than surprised to see his guest was not much older than his daughter. He certainly couldn't have been there for business, yet his daughter never mentioned any young gentleman in particular from last night's party. Frederick thought perhaps he might be a poor boy looking for any kind of spare job that might be around the old plantation house, but his face was too clean and his suit was well-tailored.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Chase. My name is Perseus Jackson. I'm sorry for rudely interrupting your afternoon like this, sir, but I believe the matter for which I came is best attended to promptly."

"I see," Frederick stated quietly, trying to decipher the meaning behind that clearly rehearsed greeting. "We have never met, correct? Do I know your father? Perhaps do business with him?"

"No, sir, my father is dead." Immediately after that statement Mr. Chase straightened up a little more. He considered closing the door all together, but he was keen to know what brought this boy to his home. The name Jackson finally registered in his mind and there was only one family who didn't have a male head- a mockery of a family really.

"What brings you to my door, Mr. Jackson?" The boy shifted slightly. He could feel the change in Mr. Chase's attitude. He was already plenty nervous to begin with.

"Well, sir, I happened to have the honor of meeting you daughter last night at the Grace's occasion. I'm afraid, sir, that I may have been slightly less of a gentleman and offended her." Frederick was now ready to strike the man on his doorstep. Slightly less than a gentleman indeed. "I only ask of you, sir, to give me the opportunity to express my apologies and then I will be on my way." Mr. Chase took a moment to debate what to do next. The association of letting the Jackson boy into his house was an insult. However, his daughter could be quite insulting herself if she was truly offended.

Frederick opened to door the allow Mr. Jackson into the foyer, but no further. He then sent a servant to fetch Annabeth and bring her down to meet with their guest. When she appeared at the top of the steps, she stopped dead in her tracks. A look of genuine surprise came across her fair features. Then it melted away into something more of a cold hatred. Annabeth took the steps slower than normal, as if she was cautiously approaching a wild animal- she wasn't far off in her father's mind. Mr. Jackson politely bowed his head to Annabeth, but she was unmoved by the gesture.

"Mr. Jackson, this is quite a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I have come to apologize, Miss Chase, for my behavior last night," the guest explained. Annabeth considered his words silently. She stared at Perseus critically, trying to detect a difference in his manner from the night before. There was no clear difference except that he restlessly shifted his weight as he stood.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, ma'am." Perseus stated, wary that she would not accept his apology. Perhaps it was a mistake to come.

"That's much of an apology." Mr. Chase smiled inwardly at his daughter. She had thrown Mr. Jackson off, his composure fraying at the edges. He fumbled over his words as he tried to formulate a response.

"Perhaps I need more of a chance to explain myself." Annabeth consider this for a moment, a placid expression on her face. On one hand she was angry with him for showing up unannounced at her house. She thought she had gotten away from last night cleanly. Her father had mentioned nothing of it, but today Perseus had to show up and now her father had to know something went awry last night, even in the smallest of ways. Still, aside from her initial rise of anger, she began to remember the fleeting sense of fascination she had last night. That almost passable moment when Perseus had seemed like he was reaching past himself and striking something greater than the both of them. The prospect of an explanation thrilled her in a way that surprised even her. Of course, that conversation would be ill-received in front of her father. Annabeth could see him now on the edges waiting for her to crush their unwelcomed guest with all the poise and grace she possessed.

"The foyer really isn't such a good place for discussion," she began despite herself. Annabeth didn't know what she was saying until she said it and she was scared of its intentions. "Care to join me for a walk in the yard?" Annabeth saw both men hesitate. Perseus' eyes flickered to her father.

Frederick furrowed his brow and spoke before Mr. Jackson. "Annabeth, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's a lovely day and I'm beginning to feel a bit restless."

"I wouldn't mind a walk," Mr. Jackson put in, like his opinion was relevant.

"Very well." Frederick gave in after looking his daughter in the eye for a short time. She wouldn't be moved from her decision and he was quite aware of his daughter's habit of circling the yard. Although he trusted his daughter had no informal intentions, he couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to go for a walk because she knew he wouldn't follow her outside. He never did.

Annabeth had always been troublesome in this way. She had great difficulty with being still. It was worse when she was younger. She couldn't sit at a table without tapping her foot or trying to lean back in her chair. However, as she grew up she also grew out of her rude habits, or at least learned to contain them. When she was at home though, and had no expectations for the day, she would wander around the open land around the house. Sometimes Mr. Chase thought she spent far too much time in the sun, and sometimes he considered it a good thing for her. It kept her from being restless at other times and helped to keep her mind sharp. More than once he found her reciting entire passages from her favorite books. So, he tried not to mind too much when she would spend hours under the trees as long as she behaved herself.

Outside the day was indeed lovely. The sun had warmed the earth nicely, the heat just on the border of being unbearable. A cool breeze swept through the leaves, though, and kept the heat in check. Small birds flittered from tree to tree. The Chase plantation had a healthy grove of trees that grew thick and tall around all sides of the house. There was a well-worn path pressed into the grass where Annabeth always walked. Sometimes it was in a clockwise fashion, more often than not, counterclockwise, but all the same path. It was a simple circle. The path wound around the largest trees and meandered like the Mississippi. Annabeth could follow it without even thinking about it. Just as well, since the path looked like it had no thought behind it to an outside observer.

For a good while the two young people remained silent. They walked with an appropriate distance between them and neither one of them looked at each other. Annabeth was too caught up in her own thoughts and Perseus was too caught up in the area around him. His family had money, but not that much. Not enough to have such a large and well-kept greensward. Then the path bent around a tree, and as he turned with it, he caught sight of the young woman next to him. It was the first time he had to examine her closely since the night before. Outside in the bright sunlight she looked more beautiful than she had in the ballroom. The thought reminded him he was there for a reason.

He cleared his throat to break the silence. Annabeth turned her eyes on him, but she didn't look annoyed, thankfully. "So, um, last night it was rude of me…" Perseus' voce trailed out. He had to think about where he did go wrong. He had started out with good intentions, but he upset her in the end. Should apologize for all of it or just a part? He hadn't come with the intention of actually trying to explain his behavior.

"I think your last apology started off much better," Annabeth criticized. It made Perseus angry and it helped straighten out his thoughts so he wasn't so flustered.

"I did wrong in a moment, but perhaps you are making the mistake by furthering it."

"Why is it that a woman must roll over to every apology a man gives her when he makes a mistake?" Annabeth and Percy stopped walking to stare at each other. She had a stubborn set to her jaw while his eyes flickered with anger.

"No one says you have to, but when the man is sincere and the action truly a mistake, a woman shouldn't be so difficult," Perseus argued.

"And who is to determine if the man is sincere? The man or the woman? Furthermore, is it really difficult or just treatment?"

"Why are you turning this apology into a philosophical debate?" The question halted Annabeth for a bit. Her mind was jumpstarted by the argument and was working overtime to anticipate every counterargument, but she was not prepared for the simple question of _why._ Her feet began working once more as if the physical move forward would also move her thoughts. Maybe the problem was that she moving in the wrong direction. This all started last night, maybe the answer was behind her.

"Last night," she began tentatively, still working he thought out as she spoke. "You made a comment about proper society. What was that about?"

Mr. Jackson trailed after Annabeth in confusion. "You're changing the subject."

"Not really. I think answering my question will help your case."

Perseus wanted to argue. He didn't see the connection, but arguing with her had so far gotten him nowhere. He just couldn't figure out what she was thinking. Understanding people's intentions had never been a strong suit for him, but Miss Chase was proving to be especially difficult. With a heavy sigh he tried his best to appease her. "I just don't like how other people's opinions about silly things like how much money a person has or how many guests sit at a person's table define that person's virtues."

"So you don't like everything that our society is based upon," Annabeth restated.

"I'm sure you must think I'm mad."

"No, I don't." Perseus couldn't believe his ears. He picked up his pace so he could get a better look at her face. Sure enough, there was no humor, no hints of trickery in any of her fair features. "Maybe it is only because I am a woman though. I can have anything I want as long I marry a wealthy man and bear him children. Of course, that is disregarding any dreams of owning anything of my own or pursuing a career for my enjoyment."

"Yes, perhaps it is only because you feel wronged that you can sympathize with my criticism, but that may be only reason why I criticize."

"Why would you be oppressed? Obviously you have wealth and you're a man," Annabeth pointed out flatly.

Mr. Jackson did not respond right away. Instead, he looked away from his hostess and gazed around the land as they continued their walk around the back end of the garden. The flowers were in full bloom and a faint breeze carried their sweet scent to his nose. He wondered if it was tender with care by one of the land's proprietors or if it was simply groomed to be another pretty little thing to show off to guests. His mother had a small garden back at home that didn't have nearly as much variety, but it was just as lovely. Maybe even more since he knew his mother put her heart into those flowers. Thinking of his family brought the pain and anger back to the surface. He wanted to scream out everything he was feeling, but that would be unfair to Miss Chase. So instead he replied in a tight voice, "My father's actions a long time ago keep us now in a bad light."

"There is nothing you can do?" Annabeth asked hopefully. She could feel the pain in his voice. In that moment her opinion of him changed. Like she wanted to help a stray dog that had wandered on to her property when she was a child, she wanted to help this wounded, young man. She just couldn't bring herself to be angry at such a sad thing.

"There is, but what I have to do to make amends I refuse to. I see nothing wrong with what my father did. I shouldn't have to do anything."

The pair had made their way back to the front of the house which meant their conversation had to come to an end. "Well, maybe next time you can tell me more about it and we can see if we can't help each other."

Perseus' hard expression was replaced by bright smile. "Thank you for giving me a next time."

"What?" Annabeth came to an abrupt stop at the top step of her porch and looked back at Mr. Jackson like he was insane. Then the realization of what she said hit her. She had just indirectly invited him back to see her again.

"Does this mean you can forgive me for last night?"

Annabeth struggled to form words for her answer. "I... I suppose it does, yes."

"Until then," Perseus said and her gave a very formal bow. When he came back up his smile was a little bigger than it had been before. With that he turned to leave the Chase's property, leaving Annabeth to stare after him in wonderment. Every rational thought in Annabeth's head was screaming at her that she should have never forgiven him, much less allow him to come back. However, her instincts told her the opposite.

* * *

**III.**

Weeks had gone by since the party at the Grace Plantation. Spring changed into a sweltering summer. The new season wasn't the only thing to transpire in that time. The second was much less expected and entirely unforeseen. It was, however, the greatest friendship Annabeth had ever had.

She saw Perseus Jackson regularly for small luncheons or to take walks through the tree groves. He was nothing like the man she thought in their first encounter, but at the same time it was exactly who he was. She could easily list off multiple personality traits that belonged to him although the thing that made them his own, that wove them together, was unnamable and ethereal. It was this part of him that she thought drew her to him the most. It was what made him such a genuine friend.

Her father was the least bit happy with the new social arrangement, but he never disallowed Perseus' welcome to his home. As long as they stayed away from public eyes and continued to show no signs of any serious courtship, he was fine to let their friendship continue. It took Annabeth no time at all to realize that every time Perseus visited her that they were under watch from at least one servant at a time. Sometimes it was more than one. She thought her father was being a little ridiculous. Then again, it might have had something to do with whatever Mr. Jackson elder had done. Perseus still hadn't told her what that was yet. Although she was dying to know what it was, she never pressed him. It upset him too much.

When the time came that Perseus invited Annabeth to have dinner with his family she quickly answered in the affirmative. One, because it would be out of sight of her father and his servants. And two, because, she thought that maybe it meant that she'd finally get to know why his family was so looked down upon.

That evening he picked her up in a coach at her house and together they road inside, protected from the biting bugs that swarmed outside. Perseus sat on the bench seat opposite of Annabeth and watched her was she fiddled with a silver pendant that hung from a chain around her neck. She wasn't looking at him. Instead she stared out of the coach's window at the passing land. It was strange for her, he thought. He knew her so well now that he felt like he could read her every emotion in her movements. "Are you nervous?" he blurted out after some time.

Annabeth's head whipped towards him, startled. Her grey eyes were guarded. "No. Why do you ask?"

"You seem nervous." An amused smile began to take form on his lips.

"I'm not nervous."

"If you say so." This time he was really smiling. It was all he could do not to laugh at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him then promptly turned her gaze back toward the window, ignoring him. Perseus' smile didn't waver as she refused to even speak to him. He just sat patiently in his seat. Then after their coach had passed three other people traveling down the road Annabeth turned back to him. All previous comments were forgotten. "Who's all going to be present at dinner tonight?" Her voice was soft, mixed with curiosity and a bit of nervousness. No, Perseus mentally corrected himself with a smile, she wasn't nervous.

"Just us, and my mother. The kitchen staff doesn't like to eat with guests and no one else lives at the house."

"Do you normally eat with your cooks?" The thought struck Annabeth as odd, but then again she shouldn't have been surprised by young Mr. Jackson.

"The table is too quiet otherwise." Annabeth thought about her own family dinners. She lived alone with her father, not including the staff, since her mother died when she was little. She did have to admit the table did seem painfully quiet at times, but one never complained about such things. Then another thought came crashing into her mind.

Her table was quiet since her mother died. Perseus' table was also quiet and he mentioned nothing about his father. Did that mean his father was dead too? Annabeth had always operated under the assumption that his father was still living. Down and out, possibly estranged, but still living all the same. Thinking back on her first conversation with Perseus about him, his tone was heavy with grief and his wording made it as if he spoke for himself rather than his father. If his father was truly dead, then that would all make since. Annabeth wanted to ask him about it, but the coach finally came to a stop and Mr. Jackson was already jumping out the door. She swallowed the question, took his offered hand, and stepped out of the coach herself. Now wasn't the time to talk about such things anyways.

The Jackson estate was not large or grand in any specific way. The white, two story house was about two thirds the size of her own. The yard wasn't in the best of conditions, but it was still thriving and healthy. Most of the land couldn't be used for any practical purposes because it was covered with a small forest of trees. It had a feeling of its own though. Despite its humble appearance it was cared for and loved. Annabeth could feel it and it made her feel at home. Not like she was at her house, but that she was at _home_.

Mr. Jackson caught her staring, but he didn't understand her meaning by it. His cheeks colored the faintest bit of pink and his green eyes ducked down slightly. "I know, it's not much, but I promise the food is great."

"No, I like your house."

"Really?"

Annabeth made sure she was looking him in the eye when she answered. "Yes."

"Thank you. Come, let me show you inside." Perseus' smile was back in its place as he took her hand once more and lead her up the porch. Annabeth had to try to not give a little jump at his touch. It wasn't that the action wasn't entirely formal or proper. The more time she spent with him the less she cared about things like that. It was more from the way his warm skin felt on her own and she wasn't certain whether the feeling was good or bad. As soon as they were inside she freed her hand from his hold and hoped that this mother, who walked into the foyer only few seconds after them, didn't notice.

His mother was a very plain woman, but lovely all the same. Her brown hair was held up in a neat bun, which Annabeth thought was a polite way to hide the signs that her hair was beginning to lose its color. Her blue eyes were filled with the same life and energy as her son's and they lit up as soon as she saw him. Her lips turned up into a very easy smile that was given even more warmth by the gentle lines that outlined it. It was if a smile was her mouth's natural state of being rather than a frown like most people. Just from looking at her Annabeth could immediately understand just how much influence she had on her son. A pang of hurt of jealousy hit her. She wished she had had a mother like his.

"I thought I heard the coach pull up," Perseus' mother said as she crossed the room to greet her son with a small hug. He planted a kiss on her cheek in return.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet Miss Annabeth Chase. She will be our dinner guest for the evening." Perseus sidestepped away from his mother, so nothing stood between her eyes and Annabeth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jackson."

There was a flash of emotion in the elder woman's eyes, but she turned to give a pointed look to her son before Annabeth could identify it. Perseus shied away from his mother's eyes and the muscles in his jaw were tight. Then her eyes were back on Annabeth like nothing ever happened. "Please, just call me Sally."

Annabeth knew she spoke wrong, but she didn't understand what it was that she said. She assented to Sally's request in a quiet voice with a single nod of her head, trying to keep her embarrassment off her face.

"You quite the beautiful young woman, Annabeth. I hope my son has repented for having done you a disservice," Sally continued on normally.

"Thank you, and Perseus has been a perfect gentleman since."

Annabeth's comment drew a small laugh from the other woman. "Please, I'm his mother. I know better than anyone that Percy has never been a _perfect_ gentleman."

Annabeth let out a laugh of her own. The sound seemed to ease Perseus of whatever was ailing him and brought him back into the conversation. Annabeth raised a slender eyebrow at the young man. "Percy?"

"It's what my mother calls me." He shrugged his shoulders casually. "It's a childhood name."

"Hm. I like it. I think it suits you much better than Perseus. That name's much too formal for you."

"Well, if you would prefer to call me Percy, by all means you may." Percy let a smile slip onto his face. "I'd enjoy it very much."

Annabeth said nothing more. She just met his gaze and returned his smile. Sally didn't let the exchange go unnoticed. "Perhaps, he has finally learned what it means to be a gentleman." The two young people broke eye contact, looking anywhere but at each other. Percy protested to his mother that he had always been a gentleman while Annabeth remained quiet and tried her best to damper her growing embarrassment. She didn't know what was wrong with her that night, but her emotions were everywhere. She was sure that if someone wrote a piano piece to how she was feeling throughout the entire evening it would have changed keys at least five times by now. Annabeth fancied that only Percy could dance to it.

"Percy, stop this debate," Sally's sharp motherly tone regained Annabeth's attention from her dangerous train of thought. "Eloquence is not a gift with which you have been blessed."

"I will not concede, but I will stop. It would be ungentlemanly like of me to ruin the dinner with an argument." Percy was looking rather pleased with himself. He even changed his poster to a rather comical imitation of her father's own stance that he used when talking to a business associate. Annabeth had to bite back her laugh.

"Speaking of dinner, Mrs. O'Leary had a bit of trouble in the kitchen earlier. We are going to need more fish before we can eat. Percy, be a gentleman and catch some more."

"Of course," Percy answered his mother with an exaggerated bow.

"Oh, and take Annabeth with you. I'm sure she'd love to see the pond."

"Certainly." Sally rolled her eyes, but she had an amused smile on her face. She tried to keep it from growing too much as Percy took extra care with his every movement as he lead Annabeth out of the foyer and toward the back of the house. Annabeth followed him with much less theatrics. She it was second nature for her to move as any proper woman would.

Annabeth was able to see more of the house as they walked. The general floor plan was very similar to her house. The rooms were smaller and there was a lesser number. Annabeth liked it though. She could tell that every room in the Jackson's house saw more use than the majority of rooms in her own house. The furniture was marked by gentle signs of wear, books were left laid out on side tables, and each room had a smell of its own. Not a particularly bad smell, it was rather quite pleasant, Annabeth thought. It was nice to walk through a room that didn't smell of stale dust.

Percy didn't drop his charade until they reached the back porch. He paused to grab a small metal case and a homemade fishing rod from the corner. His hand wrapped around the rod with an easy familiarity. It didn't hit Annabeth until then that his mother literally meant for him to go out and catch some fish. She looked about the stretch of land, but mostly she only saw trees, no place to fish.

"Percy?"

"Mmm?"

"What are we doing?" Annabeth asked.

"We're going to the pond." As he spoke his fingers deftly tied a fresh hook to the end of the line.

"What pond?"

He gave her a warm smile. "The only pond that sits on this property." Annabeth wasn't charmed by his smile in the least. She gave him a level look and refused to move until he gave her a better answer. "Come on, it's not far at all. You'll love it, trust me."

Percy stepped off the porch and Annabeth followed hesitantly. He didn't even look over his shoulder to check that she was following as he headed out to a growth of trees. Annabeth watched him from the top step taking a moment to think. She hadn't sat back and seriously thought about what she was doing with Mr. Jackson since that first night they had danced together. Since then she hadn't had any real hesitation around him. Before she think more on it and fill herself with self-doubt her eye caught the faint depressions in the grass that made a path leading away from the porch. It was just like her own trail around her land. She wondered how often Percy walked this path and if he even noticed he always stepped in the same place. Driven by the curiosity to see his escape, Annabeth finally stepped off the porch and hurried her steps to catch up to his side.

The path was much straighter than Annabeth's own. It only meandered when it was necessary to avoid an obstacle created by the growth of the trees. Most of the time, however, Percy would simply step over a protruding root or an exposed bit of rock in the dirt. Doing such was much more difficult for Annabeth in her dress. She nearly snagged the hem a couple times as she tried to follow him, but she refused to ask for help or deviate from her course. She didn't think Percy noticed because he never said anything. There was an amused smile on his lips though, one she could never look at for long without a heat of color rising into her cheeks. She hated being laughed at. At least, that's what she told herself.

It wasn't long at all before the trees thinned out and Annabeth was able to see the pond previously mentioned. It wasn't terribly big. The diameter was only fifteen meters at its widest point. However, the water was only slightly muddy and it looked inviting. Despite the heat of the summer the area around the pond was cool and pleasant. Close near the bank of the pond there grew a single large tree. It had a trunk so thick around that if Percy and she wrapped their arms around it they wouldn't be able to reach the other's hands. From one of its thick, twisting branches hung an old swing made of worn rope and wood.

"It's beautiful," Annabeth breathed.

"I'm glad you like it." Percy graced her with a smile before he walked over to the bank and set to work on his fishing. Annabeth watched with a fascinated curiosity as he baited the hook and cast the line far out in the water. Every movement was practiced and effortless. He fit perfectly into the beauty of the area with his fishing rod in hand. It was like a scene out of a book.

Struck with a thought Annabeth called out to Percy, "Doesn't take a while to catch fish?"

"Usually, but this won't take very long at all. This pond has always been filled with fish. I've never come back empty handed. Just sit down and enjoy the pond, before you know it you won't want to leave and I'll have ten fish."

Annabeth knew Percy was exaggerating, but she couldn't help but follow his advice. It was so easy to get lost in the beauty of the water and trees. Not wanting to sit upon the ground, she placed herself gently on the old swing. At first she was worried that possibly it wouldn't support her weight. Then she realized the swing was as sturdy as the old tree it was tied too. Her toes just barely reached the grass and she used them rock the swing back and forth. The old rope creaked slightly with the movement.

Percy looked over at her at the sound. She wasn't looking back at him. Annabeth had her head thrown back, staring up at the clouds between the leaves. Making as little noise as possible, Percy rigged his fishing rod to rest against the metal case he brought with him so it wouldn't fall over. Then he snuck around behind her and gave a hard shove to the swing. Annabeth let out a small yelp of surprise as her body lurched forward with the swing, her hands instinctively wrapped tighter around the ropes. For a split second she thought she might fly into the pond as the ground below her feet changed to water. Then the swing reached the end of its forward arc and started to pull her back to where Percy was laughing. As the swing came back he was forced to catch it so it wouldn't slam back into him.

His laughter made Annabeth angry and her anger helped harden her expression. As soon as the swing came to a stop she hopped off and spun around to glare daggers at the Percy. His laughter only continued for a short time before it faded away.

"Yes?" he asked coyly.

"How dare you do that! That was completely unwarranted!"

Percy considered her words for a moment. "Oh, yes. That was too much for a proper lady. I apologize."

"That's not why I'm mad," Annabeth snapped. He only referred to her as a _proper lady_ when he was trying to insult something she was doing or make fun of her. The difference between the two was thin. "I'm mad because that was…" Annabeth searched hard for the right word, but she couldn't think of one. Admitting that it scared so much her heart nearly stopped was worse than conceding to Percy's heckling.

"Improper?" There was confident smirk on his face as he supplied his own reason.

"No, I already said it wasn't that. You should know that I'm not that concerned with things like that." It was true, as of late anyways. Spending time with Percy had changed her. Or maybe she didn't really change at all. Instead, he just provided the avenue for her to express the discontent that had always been inside her.

"Fine, fine. What is it then?"

"You have no right to be so bold with me," Annabeth blurted out without any thought.

Percy's smug composure slipped for just a moment. He wasn't quite expecting her say that. He regained himself quickly though, and continued to make fun of her. "Ah, but wouldn't than only be considered bold in proper society? Do you even know how to be bold, Miss Chase?"

Annabeth couldn't really explain what she did next. Maybe it had something to do with her mess of emotions throughout the entire afternoon. Or Percy's cool smirk and laughing eyes. Possibly it was simply because she felt dared to do something extreme. To destroy Percy's jest and upstage him. Whatever caused her to do it, she didn't care. It was from that moment that everything changed for her.

Annabeth took a confident step forward until she was standing right in front of Percy. Then she reached up and pulled him into a kiss. There was no great difference between their heights, so she didn't have far to go. Percy's body went still with shock, but his mouth could still move. His lips were soft and rough all at the same time. The sensation filled her with excitement and warmth. Then her mind caught up with her actions and she pulled her head back, though her hands still rested on his shoulders. Both of their eyes were wide as saucers as they stared back at each other unable to move or speak. Annabeth wasn't sure she'd be able to hear anything he said her heart was pounding so loudly. Then she found her voice, even if it only came out as a whisper.

"I'm sorry. That was too bold." Percy seemed to come back alive in that moment. His eyes shrunk back down to size until they were only half open as he looked down at her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist, not pulling her into to him, but ensuring she couldn't step back any further. Annabeth couldn't describe the feeling that when through her body when he spoke. His words were sweet and gentle, like they were made of dreams.

"Never too bold."

* * *

**IV.**

The summer had reached its peak and was slowly making its gradual decent into autumn. The wind that swept through the trees around the pond was a reminder of that. Yet, the weather was still pleasant. It only annoyed Annabeth that it tossed the pages of the book she was reading. Beside her, Percy lay on the ground with his head propped up against a tree trunk, completely unaffected by the wind.

Ever since they shared that first together they had been coming back regularly to the pond on the Jackson estate. It was the only place they knew they could be alone. Neither one of them cared if it was improper or not. They enjoyed each other's company and they weren't willing to go through the pains and charades of an official courtship. That's what they told each other anyway. The real reason was that were both afraid of what her father might say. He had never warmed up to Percy, even after all this time. He was still too caught up in society's standards. He didn't think Percy had anything to offer his daughter that would be of any value.

Annabeth winced at the thought of her father. There had been something bothering her for days now, but she couldn't bring herself to repeat out loud to Percy. She looked down at him peacefully resting beside her. He was still a child willing to sleep in the grass under the sun, but at the same time everything about him was a man. Seeing both inside him made him more attractive than anyone else she had ever seen. Her pulse quickened inside her veins, but at the same time a heavy weight grew in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to ruin whatever it was that they had together. At the same time, she knew she had to. It wasn't fair to keep something like this from him.

"Percy?"

"Hm?" He responded sleepily, not opening his eyes or changing his position.

"I, um…" Annabeth's voice quavered slightly. She closed her book and took a deep breath. "I have something I need to tell you."

Percy's eyes were open now and full of worry. He became alert as soon as she had closed her book. It was all he needed to understand that something was wrong. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and faced her. "What is it, Annabeth?"

"It's my father. He's…" Annabeth's voice failed her once more and she had to stop again. The expression on Percy's face was too much for her to look at. She dropped her eyes to her book in her lap. "He's arranged a suitor for my hand in marriage."

"What? Does this mean your betrothed now?"

"No," she replied quickly. She heard a small sigh of relief from Percy before she continued. "My father wouldn't do that without my permission, but he's trying really hard to set it up that way." Annabeth forced herself to look at Percy again. She needed to see his expression. The muscles in his jaw were tight and stiff. His green eyes swirled with a mix of hot and cold emotions as he stared ahead at a meaningless point between the trees. He was far from okay, but somehow handling the information better than what she thought he might.

"What's his name," Percy demanded.

"What? Who?"

"This suitor, what is his name?"

Annabeth had to take a deep breath and steady herself. She wasn't expecting Percy to ask her that question. "Luke Castellan."

"A fine choice. He's a good man." Percy may have condemned everybody who went along with the social standards, but it still didn't change the fact that he too was part of the southern gentry. He knew all of the big, important families just like everyone else. Not everything was inescapable.

Now it was Annabeth who was getting angry. This was not how she expected Percy to react at all. "That's it? That's all you have to say? You're not going to do anything?"

"What else can I do?" Percy turned his head back to look Annabeth in the eye. Now she could see his emotions clearly. There was no mix inside them. It was just his pain and his tears. "Annabeth, I'd love to marry you myself, but I don't see how it can be done. Your father would never allow that. I'm just a –" Percy cut himself short, keeping himself from saying too much.

"You're a what, Percy? You've never explained that to me."

Percy let out a heavy sigh and his shoulders sagged as if under some great weight. "I'm a bastard."

"A bastard? But you're mother –"

"Was never married my father. They were betrothed and in love. However, when the time came for their wedding someone in my father's business thought money was more important and demanded he set sail before the wedding. He would have been at sea for three months before he came back home. Neither of my parents was okay accepting those terms, to accept that the money was more important, so they consummated their own union. It may not have been recognized by anyone but them, but they didn't care. They were going to have an actual wedding when my father came home." Percy's voice was getting thicker as he went on, his words harder to get out. He didn't need to say it though. Annabeth knew what happened.

"He never came back, did he?"

"No. Lost at sea. That's the official report His body was never found." Annabeth set her book down on the ground a leaned over to wrap her arms around Percy's shoulders. He placed his hand on top of one of hers and closed his eyes. He drank in her presence around him, drawing comfort from it. It hurt – having never known his father and having gone through all the trouble his birth had caused his family – but Annabeth helped make it better. How could he make her a part of that?

"You know, suddenly everything about you makes a lot more sense now," Annabeth said after a short period of silence. She had been thinking back on all the abnormal comments he had ever made or his mother's reaction when she first met her. She was glad to finally be let in on the secret. Despite how tragic the situation was, it made things better in other ways.

"It doesn't change anything though. It isn't possible for us to be married."

"Not with my father's consent, but that's not necessary," Annabeth corrected. "When have you ever cared about society's rules?"

Percy threw up his hands in front of him in a frustrated gesture. "I have always cared! I may think their stupid and need to be destroyed, but they still affect our lives every day. I'm always being forced to do something by someone else's rules." His hands fell back into his lap and he hung his head. When he looked back up at Annabeth he was calmer and his words were barely above a whisper. "If you marry me, you'll have to go through first hand everything that I've endured my whole life. I won't let them do that to you."

"There has to be something we can do." Annabeth interlaced their fingers and gave a small hopeful squeeze. "I don't want to marry anyone else."

Annabeth's words echoed through Percy's head. In a way he had always known. It had only been a short time now, and they never spoke of it, but it was always there. However, actually hearing her speak the words brought such a fierce joy to his heart he was instantly shunned by all his past behavior. He couldn't give up so easily. There was one thing he could try to do. It would take a long time and he wasn't sure if it still was a viable option. He had to try though. He had to make himself into something more than just a bastard son. If he could prove his worth as his own man instead of what his father's cruel legacy had left him with, then maybe he could win Annabeth's hand in marriage. Even against a man like Luke Castellan.

* * *

**V.**

A woman is fickle and ever changing. Her needs and wants are always evolving with every new situation. Rarely do the two ever coincide. If you fulfill one, you starve the other. Then you were castigated for your neglect, but if you switch or try to rectify, you are still wrong. Because of this a woman's heart is flexible and able to bend and create circles that man's heart could never dream. Therefore a woman's resolve can never last.

This is what many men had tried to teach to Mr. Perseus Jackson as he worked and studied. They told him he was young and foolish. They gave plenty of examples both first hand, and second, or even third. At the end of every story it was the man who was cheated. It was the man who lost and became the shadow as the woman shined brightly in the life of another. Percy never listened. He thought the stories were just sad tales of men who never really knew their women in the first place. He had the love of woman he knew could stay true. She had a heart and a mind like no other person he had ever met. They told him though, so he should have been prepared.

Four years he had been gone from Virginia. He had gone up to New York to make his fortune. Every month he wrote two letters - one to his mother and the other to Annabeth. Every month he only received one letter in return. He never lost hope. He swore he would never give up on that day at the pond. It was difficult, but he worked hard to keep that promise, even if it only mattered to himself. His word defined him as a man in his own eyes and he couldn't make a mockery of himself. So it was with heart full of hope and desire as strong as the day he left that Perseus Jackson returned to the place of his youth.

Percy rested his back on the porch banister, looking out into the yard where the main festivities were taking place. It was a day of sport in celebration of Mr. Frederick Chase's birthday. Everyone was gathered around the event, talking more than actually watching. The players were enjoying themselves whether they were being watched or not. The house was sparsely occupied except by servants preparing the evening's meal or nurses caring for the young children that were being too much of a bother to their mothers. The children that were old enough to be forgotten about were chasing each around behind the spectators. They made Percy smile. It was always the children who seemed the most true to themselves. Still, none of them could hold his attention for very long.

Annabeth Chase sat next to her father underneath an umbrella at one end of the playing field. She had grown into quite the woman in the past four years. She was beautiful once before, now she was gorgeous. She held her head high and smiled easily at everyone who approached to speak with her father. To anyone else she was a picture perfect lady, but Percy saw who she was. There was a light in the corner in her high that shone with her distaste for all of the theatrics people went through. However, she wouldn't upset her father, not on this day. They had their differences, but he was still her father and she loved him as she always would. It was only Annabeth that could hold Percy's attention, making him forget how to breathe every time he looked at her.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Percy jumped and spun around so quickly he nearly lost his balance. It was stupid. He shouldn't have acted like he just got caught stealing, but he couldn't help. He was so caught up in his innermost thoughts he was taken by surprise.

The man who questioned Percy was not a servant, but rather one of the guests that came out of the house. He was tall and lean with a handsome face. His eyes were a bright blue and his hair a rich blonde. His only blemish was a thin scar that ran across his cheek to his mouth, but somehow even that didn't detract from his pleasing aesthetics. He wore a fine suit made of soft fabrics and bright colors, a clear display of the man's abundant wealth.

"Sorry, sir, you took me by surprise. I am Perseus Jackson." Percy held out his hand and the other man traded grips with him politely.

"No, I apologize to you for the start. I just didn't see you then when I had gone into the house to freshen up a few minutes ago. I am Luke Castellan."

Percy nearly froze at the mention of the man's name. He had finally come face to face with the man that Mr. Chase had chosen for his daughter. He couldn't help but instantly compare himself, and found he didn't. He swallowed hard. "Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard good things about you."

"Have you?" Mr. Castellan's face scrunched up with confusion. "Are you a friend of the Chase's? I don't believe I've ever seen you around before."

"Yes, but I've been away a long time on a business venture in New York."

"New York? And how was that?" Mr. Castellan's confused was immediately replaced. He didn't so much care about who Percy was now. He only wanted to know of Percy's business.

"Very successful. I've built quite the merchant fleet." It wasn't a lie. Percy had worked hard nonstop for four years. He couldn't return until he had achieved at least that much.

"So, you own trading ships," Mr. Castellan commented to himself, his mind working out a plan of action. "You know, there will be a party at my home in two days. You're welcome to come. After all you are a friend of the Chase's and they will be there as well. I'm sure they'd enjoy seeing you there, especially after such a long time away."

Percy wasn't a fool. He saw right through the other man's politeness. Like most men he wasn't thinking of a friend's emotional satisfaction, but rather their own business advancements. Percy knew well enough that the Castellan's made their money in many different industries, trading being one of their primaries. After four years of working the system though, Percy had learned to suck up his pride, no matter how much it disdained him. "I'd love to come. Thank you very much."

"Luke, have you really been here this entire time chatting away?" Percy froze at the sound of the voice. It was a sweet melody in his ears, making his pulse race and filling his stomach with nervous tension. Mr. Castellan on the other hand smiled easily at the newcomer. "Who are you talking to anyways?"

Annabeth made her way up the porch steps and stopped as soon as she reached the stop. From this point she was finally able to see Percy's face clearly. A moment stretched on forever as they stared at each other, drinking in the presence of each other. She couldn't believe it. He came back. After so long, he came back. It was Annabeth who was able to recover first. "Per – Mr. Jackson, it's a surprise to see you here."

Luke took in her reaction immediately and stepped in defensively. "Is he not welcome here?"

"Oh, no, no. He's welcome," Annabeth answered quickly. "I just wasn't expecting him to be here today is all."

"I sent a letter ahead of me."

Luke looked between Annabeth's confused expression and then Mr. Jackson's expression of hurt. He didn't understand what was going on, but there was something upsetting about the situation, to both of them. He hated to see his soon to be betrothed in such a state. "You know with all the preparation for today, you must have overlooked it by accident," Luke offered as a peace treaty. "It is an honest and understandable mistake."

"Yes, that must be it." Even though Annabeth's words agreed the tone of her voice didn't. Percy dropped his eyes, disappointed.

"I think the festivities are over now. Should we move inside for supper?"

Annabeth hesitated on her answer. Her emotions were running wild inside of her. As much as she wanted to pretend everything was okay and not mess anything up for her father's sake, there was just too much going on for her to handle it at the moment. "There is still sometime before we eat. Luke, why don't you head inside? If you don't mind I'd like sometime alone, too catch up with an old friend."

"Of course," Luke consented with a sympathetic smile. He reached for her hand with his own and gave it a small squeeze before he retreated back into the house. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Percy.

With Luke gone the two old friends spent a few moments in an awkward silence. Neither one of them knew where to begin. They had only spent four years apart, but it felt like a lifetime. So much had changed and at the same time, nothing at all. Memories that they had refused themselves to think of in that time began to suddenly rush to the front of their minds – all the secret kisses they shared at the pond, all the times when they walked together too close than they should have, the secrets they shared with only one another. Although the most crippling realization was that neither one of them knew they were thinking about the same things, they didn't know what the other still felt.

Percy cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should take a walk."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Together they stepped off the porch and headed in the opposite direction as the playing field. They fell in step next to each, but it wasn't the same. The distance between them was as far as it was the first time they ever took a walk together. It felt so wrong it made Annabeth want to scream.

Walking barely helped the situation. Annabeth had so many questions she didn't know where to start, but she knew she had to choose one. She couldn't be away for long. She finally decided what she wanted to ask, but Percy spoke out first. "I see Luke Castellan is still pursuing you."

She had to ignore the anger and hurt in his voice. He was the one that wronged her. He didn't get to make her feel like the aggressor. "Of course, there's been no reason to send him away." Annabeth's voice was cold as she spoke. "In fact, tonight is supposed to be the confirmation of our betrothal."

"What?" Percy stopped dead in his tracks. Realizing he was close to yelling, he lowered his volume, but the venom remained in each and every word. "How can you say there was no reason to send him away? What about everything we ever said to each other, every letter I ever wrote to you? And now you're going to accept his proposal."

"Don't make it sound like I'm betraying you! I've held out for four years after you left without even saying goodbye." Now Annabeth was the one close to yelling. Hot tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to shed one more tear for the imitation of a man in front of her.

"I already explained everything to you! I've already apologized. What more did I have to do?"

"You could have actually tried, but instead you ran away and left me with nothing"

All Percy could do was stare at Annabeth. He thought he knew her, but this was absurd. She was saying everything she could to hurt him and send him away. "Are you saying I lied? That first five page letter I wrote you was nothing but lies?"

"All you ever did lie," Annabeth stated, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't trust herself enough to say it any louder.

Percy had felt a weight on his heart ever since the day he left, but this was something different. This was nothing but pain where his heart should have been. It was an empty pain that spread through his chest and made him want to curl up into a ball. He looked from Annabeth down to the ground. He made a promise that he would never give up, but he couldn't help to feel that it was already over. There was still so much he wanted to confess to Annabeth, however his voice failed him. He couldn't even look at her without a sharp pang of anguish arcing through his chest. There was only one thing he seemed to be able to get his body to obey, and that was to turn a walk away, leaving with nothing more being said.

Annabeth didn't know what to think as she watched Percy walk away. It was four years ago all over again, except this time she was getting to witness him abandon her. He didn't even say goodbye this time either. It didn't matter. She had spent four years learning to get on without him and at tonight's feast she would promise herself to another man. A man that had been there for her through all of those four hard years. One who never lied to her, even if his intentions weren't as pure as Percy had once promised.

What was she thinking? He came back, didn't he? Annabeth let out a muffled scream of frustration and dug her nails into her palms. Why did he come back? It was nothing like she had dreamed and wished. He was nothing but angry and bitter, going on and on about some letters that she never saw. What was he thinking? Did he truly love her the way she loved him?

The sounds of laughter and jovial voices drifted over to Annabeth and she was instantly reminded she had another obligation at the moment. There was no point in sorting something out that didn't mean anything now. Annabeth returned to the porch at the same time as her father. He greeted her with a warm smile and she did her best to return it. She couldn't make it convincing though, her smile never touched her eyes. When she took her father's arm to walk him inside the house he leaned in close to her and wipe a tear from her cheek. She hadn't even noticed that her tears had fallen. She wondered if Percy ever saw them, if he even cared.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" her father asked quietly, so none of the guests around them could hear.

"I just – I Just spoke with Percy."

"Percy? You mean, Perseus Jackson?" Frederick said the name like it was a disease. Annabeth almost wished she could think of him with the same abhor, but she knew, no matter what, she could never truly hate him.

"Yes," Annabeth answered simply.

"What? Where is he?" Frederick whipped his head back and forth, scanning the guests as they funneled into the dining room. He didn't even care that the action appeared a little strange. A couple of the guest began looking around as well trying to determine what Mr. Chase was trying to identify.

"No, he's not here. He left already."

"Oh, good." He instantly became calmer and recollected his composure. "I'm surprised he showed at all without an answer." The last comment was made more to himself than anyone else, but Annabeth still heard it. Her interest was immediately peaked by the odd statement.

"Answer? What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked, her words gaining strength as her earlier despair was being overshadowed by another emotion.

Her father kept walking on, unconcerned. "Nothing to worry about now. He's gone and we can carry on with our evening."

Annabeth couldn't accept that answer. The thoughts were already churning in her head, but she needed to hear it from her father. Still holding his arm, she cut through the crowd and lead him into the library across from the dining room. Frederick protested silently, trying to redirect his daughter without causing a scene. Annabeth had been so well behaved for some time now it came as a surprise to him. However, his daughter had grown, and her stubbornness with her. He was unable to do anything until she shut the library door behind them.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" Frederick demanded. "We have guests to entertain."

"He sent a letter, didn't he? Percy sent a letter saying that he would come and you never answered him. Or even let me know."

"Please, Annabeth, you're acting like a child." Her father scolded her, and then continued on in a nonchalant manner. "That boy has sent many letters. None of which concerned you."

Annabeth's heart was pounding in her chest. There were so many emotions running through her, it had to work overtime t keep up and sort through them all. It was anger though that won out this time – anger at her father from hiding something from and then trivializing it. "How can you say they didn't concern me? They were written to me!"

"It didn't concern you because that boy should have never been born and you don't need to have any pert in that abomination of life."

All Annabeth could do was stare at her father as she processed his words. "An abomination? You never stopped me from being a part of his life before."

"You had no one else at the time, Annabeth, and I was counting on you to make the appropriate choice." Frederick Chase scowled at the air in front of him. "Also, before I knew of his intentions."

"You read his letters," Annabeth guessed, heat rising into her cheeks. She had never before felt so ashamed. Not only did her father read a private correspondence between Percy and her, she also made the mistake of chasing Percy away. Now, Luke was eagerly awaiting her in the dining room and Percy was long gone for a second time. There was no telling if he would return this time. She had called him liar when he was telling the truth and he had assumed she had read his letters. She wondered what he wrote her. Annabeth thought about asking her father, but she couldn't stand to be around him anymore. She didn't want to be around anyone at the moment.

Annabeth turned sharply on her heel and her father called out after her. "Annabeth, where are you going now? You're being completely ridiculous now. Where's your pride? Do want our guests to see you like this?"

"They're your guests, father." Annabeth looked over her shoulder with a hard, cold look. "I won't be returning to them. You can tell them I've taken ill from the heat." Then she ran out of the library and retreated to her room. It was child's refuge, maybe, but she felt so small and weak and pathetic at the time she might as well have been a child.

* * *

**VI.**

The next two days were the worst two days of Percy's life. He tried to spend as much time as he could with his mother to make up for his absence. It was a poor remedy however. He was just too far in despair to keep a smile on his face for long. When his mother would ask him what was wrong, he would evade her question and asked to be excused. He was angry at himself for not being able to be there for his mother, but he didn't want to burden her with his sorrows. He had done enough of that to her when he was born. He always tried to hide that cruelty from her. When Percy was a child he would run away to the pond to escape from the torment society put him through. The cruel taunts and insults couldn't reach him there and his mother wouldn't know how much he cried. The pond had changed though. Everything about his home had changed. He could barely remember why he was so eager to return to it. Of course that was a lie, he knew why. He just didn't know what to do.

Percy had spent the whole night awake turning that question over and over in his mind. He had failed too many things to recently to fail his promise and give up on fighting for Annabeth. At the same time, he didn't see how he could continue to fight. She had said she was going to betrothed to Luke before she had sent him away. That fact had hurt and shocked him before, but thinking on it now it only made him angry. How could she not see how much he sacrificed for her? What did he have to do? Why did he have to fight even more? It took him all night, but he finally decided what he had to do – the one way he could get all the answers to his questions. He had to ask Annabeth himself.

The Castellan's estate wasn't grand in size, so much as decoration. Almost everything about it was imported from some other place, from the wood used in the molding, to the cooks in the kitchen. It was a reminder of the Castellan's great trading influence in nearly every industry. They knew what the best was and they knew how to get it. If Percy was more concerned about his own business, he would have jumped at the opportunity to form a partnership. As it was though, Percy's business wasn't what was on his mind. He ignored the servant who guided him inside as he gave an oversight of the ideas Mr. Castellan had for their businesses.

"Honestly, Nakamura, can't you tell you're boring the man? We're here to celebrate." Annabeth appeared out of the crowd, rescuing Percy from the Castellan's servant.

"Yes, of course, forgive me miss." Nakamura bowed politely to Annabeth and then turned to Percy a repeated the gesture. "Sir." The servant then scurried off back to his position at the door like he was afraid he had done something wrong.

"I didn't realize Luke had given you an invitation." Annabeth's tone wasn't the same accusatory tone she had used two days prior. It wasn't exactly friendly either. Instead it was neutral, like she didn't know if it was safe to address him or not. "Although the way Nakamura was talking off your ear, I can understand why he did."

"Do you not speak with your insipient husband?" Percy asked bitterly. His comment was an obvious blow. Annabeth's countenance fell almost instantly, which was a surprise because he was expecting to see her anger. In all honesty, he tried to revel in the fact that she was in the same state as him, but he couldn't. Seeing the look on her face cut into his heart too, no matter what he told himself.

Annabeth looked Percy directly in the eye when she responded, silently pleading with him to understand. "It would seem there's a lot of miscommunication going around lately."

"Or maybe right from the start."

"Percy," Annabeth said his name in a warning tone. Why didn't he understand that she had something important to tell him? She didn't have the time or desire to play this game with him any further.

"Annabeth, there you are. I just spoke with your father." She closed her eyes and silently cursed her situation as Luke appeared from the ground and headed in their direction. He had a huge grin on his face as he approached. "I have great news." Luke's smile never faltered as he turned to greet Percy as well, realizing he was standing there as well. "Mr. Jackson, I'm glad to see you were able to come."

"Good evening, Mr. Castellan," Percy said with perfect formality, no emotion behind his words. "What's this great news you were speaking of?"

"Oh, yes." Luke turned back to Annabeth, gently taking one of her hands in his. His blue eyes shone with light as he looked upon her. "You father has just given me his blessing for your hand in marriage."

Percy couldn't explain what happened next. It was like the whole world froze and sped up at exactly the same time. For a moment he saw everything with perfect clarity. He saw Luke, an intimidating business gentleman, dressed in his immaculately kept suit surrounded by his wealth and popularity. Annabeth was as lovely as ever in her blue evening gown. He saw everyone around them, there for more selfish reasons than anything else, accepting of a union between the two as they would anything else. Then there was him. His suit was a little more expensive than what he last wore when he was in Virginia, but it earned him little more respect. To those that knew who he was he would always be a bastard child that had gone North. He stood off to the side, being ever condemned to never bet fully accepted by these people who were supposed to be his peers. Then the world sped up.

Everything he saw crashed into his vulnerable heart like a tidal wave. He was enraged and disgusted, heartbroken and alone. His mind was too overloaded to process any more. The thoughts that kept him in check, the defenses he had developed to save him from dangerous social situations as such were suddenly swept away in that sea of emotion. His control was gone, but only for second. It was all it took though, for his fist to come in contact with Mr. Castellan's jaw and send him sprawling to the floor.

There were surprised screams from the party guests around them and they all jumped back to a safe distance away. Annabeth stared on with a look of horror, trying to determine the best way to neutralize the situation and coming up short. Luke glared at Percy from the floor, blooding spilling from his lip. All Percy could do was blink in surprise at himself. He never meant to do anything like that. He always strived to never degrade himself and become exactly what everyone already thought he was. However, slowly letting the entire situation sink in, he couldn't deny the great satisfaction he felt. Even if he had just lost everything he had strived for, he had won something in return. It was a small victory, but one well worth its short life.

"How dare you!" Luke growled, pushing himself up. "You think you can come to my home and insult me in such a manner?" Luke gave a command to two of his attendants with his hand. Percy didn't even fight them as they came up behind him, each taking hold of one of his arms. He didn't care if he got thrown out. He didn't want to be there any longer anyways.

"I can see myself out," Percy announced defiantly.

Luke stared at him a moment with a seething hatred. His lip was beginning to swell up where Percy had split the skin. "That's not why they're there." Then he turned his back on Percy and with a wave of his hand sent his attendants off.

Percy took the first few steps willingly, but that didn't suit Mr. Castellan's attendants. They quickened their pace and used force to knock Percy off of his feet so they could drag him out. It was almost comical the way they made a showoff carrying him out. The looks on people faces as he passed by were disgusted and most of them turned away with their noses in the air. Percy just shook his head and let himself be dragged out. It was less work on him anyways. Once they were outside the show ended. Mr. Castellan's attendants threw Percy to the ground and began kicking him, not even giving him a chance to defend. Percy tried to slap away their feet, but he needed his hands and arms to defend his face and neck. Outside there were no witnesses that would look down on this brutality. Mr. Castellan was able to keep his reputation. Not that many would protest given the scene Percy had just caused.

After the attendants left Percy coughing and choking on pain and blood, they left him at the bottom of the porch steps in the dirt. Percy rolled over to his back and stretched out from the curled position he had assumed to protect himself. He stared up at the stars, searching for peace to numb his pain. There was so many parts of his body that were throbbing he couldn't name them all. His clothes were now dirtied and ruffled. He could feel the bruises and lumps already beginning to form on his skin. He could have smiled at the first thought that popped into his head; how was he supposed to explain this to his mother when he returned home?

"Percy?" A soft, gentle voice called out to him timidly, but he hurt too much to turn his head and look at who it was. There were steps on the porch and the rustling of fabric before a face finally floated into his field of vision, blocking out the stars. "Percy, are you okay?"

He thought it was such a stupid question for such an intelligent woman, but he answered anyways. "I've been better and I've been worse." Percy turned his head slightly for a better view of the person kneeling over him. "What are you doing, Annabeth?"

"I could ask you a similar question. You shouldn't have tried starting a fight. You've just made a bigger mess of everything," Annabeth scolded, the gentleness leaving her voice.

"At least I stand by the values I believe in."

"And what do you think I'm doing out here?" Percy didn't understand the question. Perhaps he misheard her question. His head was throbbing enough to make it reasonable. Annabeth pressed her lips into a thin line and dropped her eyes. "Can you forgive me?" Her voice was quieter than whisper.

Percy felt like he was frozen. Annabeth was trying to tell him something, but he just couldn't grasp it. He knew it was there. The words were on the tip of his tongue. They just wouldn't come out. "I, Annabeth, I don't-" _Understand._ He burst out in a fit of coughing as more fluid began to work its way out of his organs. His stomach was killing him.

"I'm so sorry, Percy," Annabeth went on after she had made sure he had settled down and was doing fine. "This is because of me, because I didn't believe you'd come back."

"I said I would," Percy said, his voice straining through the pain both physical and emotional.

"I didn't know, Percy. I didn't know about the letters. My father had hidden them from me." The sound of a horse drawn carriage was added to the evening and Annabeth looked up from Percy to watch it approach. She had sent for the carriage saying it was an emergency, but she somehow didn't expect it to arrive so quickly. Her heart fell even more. "I guess it's all too late for that now."

On the other hand, Percy's heart lifted. He was glad he never gave up. Annabeth didn't know. It could have all been a misunderstanding. Was it possible she still loved him? He wasn't sure, but he knew he had to continue to fight, and finally he knew how he could. "No, I can forgive you that if you can forgive me this."

"Of course." Annabeth looked back down at him with a small, sad smile. "Do you still want to marry me, though? After all your hard work to put your birth behind you, this affair could ruin that, especially after tonight. I couldn't do that to you."

"Annabeth, I did all of that for you."

Annabeth was at a loss for words. She looked down at the man she loved when he was only just a boy. He had grown so much – the angles of his features were harder, he stood a little bit taller, and his clothes had changed – but he was still the same boy. His green eyes shined in the dim light of the night as he looked up at her. Even though he was beaten and battered, he still managed a smile, always defiant in his own way. He was handsome in every way external and internal. Her heart soared in a way it hadn't ever before and she knew she was falling in love with him all over again. Four years of pain and loneliness was worth this feeling.

The carriage pulled up to a stop a few feet away and the driver hopped down to the dirt, impeding Annabeth from telling Percy how she felt. She tried not to be annoyed as the man asked what was going on, a shocked expression on his face. "Ma'am, did you call for a ride?"

"Yes, please help this man up. He needs to be taken home immediately and seen by his family doctor."

"Of-of course, ma'am." The driver was startled by the force and authority in her voice. He jumped in fright before bending down to help pull Percy to his feet. Percy groaned in pain from the effort, but he did his best to stand up on his own. It was a task to seat him inside the carriage in a comfortable position, but they finally managed to prop him in against the corner in a way that didn't make him grind his teeth. Annabeth climbed in after him and she took her seat across the way from Percy. The driver shut the door and a few moments later the carriage lurched forward quickly. Percy winced in pain as his body was jerked around.

"Are you alright?"

Percy opened his eyes and stared at her through the dim light of the carriage. There was a fire burning inside them that Annabeth knew was reflected in her own eyes. "Come here." He patted the seat next to him.

"What?"

"I need your help with something, come here, please," Percy repeated. Annabeth stood up and crossed the short distance to the other side of the carriage in no time at all, worried that something was wrong. However, when she got over to him everything was far from it. He took her face in his hands and gently placed a kiss upon her lips. She returned the kiss with all her heart. She had almost forgotten how it felt to be so happy, if she ever was before. With Percy though, she knew she wouldn't have to worry about it again.

* * *

Thank you again for reading my story.

I just wanted to take the time to say I'm interested in co-authoring a story with someone, since lately writing has become a task for me, and I think working with someone would really help that. If you're interested, just let me know.

Thank you, everything is appreciated!


End file.
